


Midnight Love

by Starrr33188



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrr33188/pseuds/Starrr33188
Summary: Oh, ohI can't be your midnight loveOh, oh, ohWhen your silver is my goldOh, oh, ohIn this light, I swear I'm blindOh, oh, ohIn this light, I swear you're mine
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Series: Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911535
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Midnight Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic, again.  
> The song doesn’t really pertain to the fic this time unlike the last time(see;Bad idea)  
> But it works somehow.  
> This is not what I wanted to post originally I had another idea in mind.  
> Hope you enjoy this,  
> Stay safe and wash your hands.Use Face masks.  
> SONG-MIDNIGHT LOVE-girl in red

**I know I don't want to**

**Be the one that you run to**

**When you got nowhere else to go**

**When you need some love**

You could say that they were getting closer.

The anger that usually came with just the thought of the other was gone. Replaced with confusion and a burning sensation in the chest. The small noise that would be made when the other left,or was hurt. The concern that would only go away when they knew that the other was alive after they went on a dangerous mission. The twitching of fingers when each other's hands were within grasp. So yes,they were getting closer.

**I know I'm the last one**

**You try to call but**

**I always give in**

**To give you it all**

Whenever Luke looked at Deckard he would see beyond the different walls that Deckard had built for himself. Beyond the stone cold resting face, beyond the sassy comebacks, beyond the anger. And he would see a man who cares for his siblings and his mother. A man who has been through the mud over and over again. A man who's trust for new people is close to non existent. A man who,.. A man who he loves. Yes. Luke Hobbs is Hopelessly in love with Deckard Shaw.

**Oh, oh**

**I can't be your midnight love**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**When your silver is my gold**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**In this light, I swear I'm blind**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**In this light, I swear you're mine**

How the Hell did they end up here?

Stranded in a Foreign country,(Caribbean, St.Lucia)

In a Hotel room.

The job they were sent to do was done and pickup was supposed to be on its way. But turns out you have to book the private jet in advance if you want a speedy pickup.

So they're stuck on this island until morning.

It's beautiful don't get him wrong. The lovely beaches that can be seen from the hotel window and the people are lovely.

The food. The food is great. Like really great.

So why does he feel this way?

Seeing Luke Hobbs in a floral shirt in the night light did something to his heart. The way the shirt contrasts against his skin and how it clings to him In just the right places and-

"Hey princess, you've been zoned out"

He looks up from the brochure that he was staring at to look up into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Is that brochure really that interesting?" He takes it from his hands.

"What?" He watches as Luke reads the page. In all honesty he didn't read it. Just needed to keep his eyes focused on something other than The mountain of a man before him.

"There's a street party going on not to far from here, you want to go princess? If we're stuck here might as well enjoy ourselves"

He watched those brown eyes twinkle with excitement.

"Whatever you want Twinkle toes"

**I hope that the right time one day arrives**

**So, I'll be willing to let this die**

**Able to look you right in the eyes**

**Say I'm not your consolation prize**

Maybe he did have too much to drink.

Or maybe it was the music or the food he didn't know. But somehow he was leaning up against Luke as he drank a beer. The music was all around him and he was getting overwhelmed a bit. They have been there for a while and now he just wants to go back to the hotel room.

And apparently Luke could see it too.

Luke leaned to his ear and said

"Want to leave?" Even over the music the words sent shivers down his spine.

He turned his face just at the right angle so that their lips were so close,

"Sure"

And so they left. Went back to the hotel and were currently in the balcony sitting down next to each other. The breeze smelt like salt water and it honestly just relaxed him.

He doesn't know when it happened but they were sitting hip to hip, his head was basically on his chest and Luke's arms around his waist.

Maybe he really did have too much to drink because he turned to face in-front of him. Lips centimeters apart. Luke looked at his lips and licked his own.

"Something wrong princess?"

He leaned in and so did Luke. All he had to do was close the distance. So he leaned in a bit further....

**Oh, oh**

**I can't be your midnight love**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**When your silver is my gold**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**In this light, I swear I'm blind**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**In this light, I swear you're mine**

His lips were soft and the kiss was slow. The faint taste of beer in both of their mouthes was there lingering. He brought his hand to cup the side of his face. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth and deepened the kiss. Who knew that Deckard Shaw could kiss so well? They broke apart for air and looked at each other.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that,"

He watched as a small smile broke out on the mans face. "Yeah,me too,"

He put his hand under his shirt just above the waist band of his boxers.

Deckard pulled him in for another soft kiss before whispering

"Let's take this inside,"

**I can't be your second best**

**Close but not your favorite**

**I keep going back for more**

**Where there's nothing from before**

"So what you're saying is that nothing happened that night?"

"Yes Hattie, nothing happened" He walked with Hattie back to the car, She had come to pick up the two of them and she had been questioning him from the time they got on the plane.

"Are you sure Deck? Cause if something did happen Owen and I will kick Luke's ass"

"Oh my god Hattie"

"I'm serious Deck, I will-" He tuned her out and watched as Luke walked to his own car.

He glanced over and smiled before mouthing

'Call me later'

He smiled and tuned back to hear Hattie

"Deck, DECK, why are you smiling? Why are you smiling at Luke specifically?"

"Hmm? It's nothing Hattie"

"No it's not nothing, Something DID happened that night,"

"Ugh, Hattie,-"

"No, Tell me everything!"

"Hattie-"

**I can't be your midnight love**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**When your silver is my gold**

**I can't be your second best**

**Close but not your favorite**

**I keep going back for more**

**Where there's nothing from before**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> School and life is just rough rn.  
> The whole kiss scene was weird to write😂 don’t know why.  
> How are you doing?  
> (I put “street party” but it’s called “Friday night lime”XD happens every Friday in the north, well used to)


End file.
